Sticking With You
by Jane McBrennen
Summary: AU. Mercy Hope is sweet and kind. Severus Snape is not. The one thing that student and teacher have in common though is that they are both very stubborn. Mercy is determined to have Severus. Severus will have none of it. Which one will take the prize?
1. Meeting Professor Snape

**_Sticking With You _**

**_Chapter One: "Meeting Professor Snape."_ **

**A/N: Well, just to let you know, I haven't the slightest idea where Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and their respective "buddies" were seated during the first movie, so for my sanity's sake, we're going to say that all of the aforementioned were in the first row. Okay? Good, but by all means, if I get anything wrong, please feel free to tell me. I would greatly appreciate it. Also, this is not a Draco/OC or Harry/OC fic, by any means. It is in fact a Severus/OC fic. Now, I'm pretty sure you're thinking that this is one of those kinky "Snape gets 'jiggy' with an underage student" fanfics, so allow me to put your mind at ease. IT IS NOT!!! This is not a "dirty" fanfic in any way that is solely about sex. And nothing is going to happen between them for quite some time. So please, before you hit the back button on your browser, at least give this chapter a shot. It's not my best work, and it will later be revised, but I think it's worth the time (then again, I am ****extremely prejudiced. You have been warned!). **

**_~ Jane_**

* * *

_~*MH*~ _

Mercy silently looked at her surroundings as she sat in Potions class for the first time, hoping that things would be different at Hogwarts than they were at home. She saw a bunch of other first years, goofing off, laughing, as the entire class waited for the teacher to show up (better early than late when Professor Snape was teaching – or so she had heard). There were two people that caught her attention most - a boy with silvery blonde hair and pale grey eyes, and a boy with dark brown hair, green eyes partially hidden behind large circular, wire-rimmed glasses, and a lightening shaped scar above his right eye. She knew who the dark-haired boy was from all rumors that had flown around at the welcoming feast the night before, and the silver-haired boy had been called Draco Malfoy, if she remembered correctly. She was seated in between them, yet several seats away from both. She found both boys interesting because despite the fact that they both felt similar pain, they had a strong aversion to each other. The pain that they felt was obvious to anyone who had felt it themselves: the pain of living a loveless life – a life of rejection and of never being good enough. She could see it in the way their laughter never really reached their eyes, the way they didn't bother to keep up the pretence of smiling when they thought no one else was around or even just looking.

You must wonder how a girl who has seen these two boys only twice (once at the welcoming feast and now) could possibly be able to tell all this about them, and without even speaking to either of them. Well, it's simple really. She sees people. She's always had that gift of being able to see right into a person's soul without even engaging in conversation with them. She doesn't know how she knows, or if she simply sees people as she wishes to. She doesn't really care. Merciful "Mercy" Gracious Hope listens to her instincts when it comes to people, regardless of what others say, and that's that. Which was why she was thrown for a loop when she met her snarky Potions professor.

***

Suddenly the door of the Potions classroom burst open and in walked (or more accurately, _charged_) towards the front of the room, beginning with an utterly sour introduction:

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition…" the professor stated, looking directly at the blonde boy who had earlier captured her interest.

Patience wrote down his every word with near impossible speed and accuracy, trying not to think disrespectfully about the painfully obvious show of favoritism towards one Draco Malfoy and the boy's arrogant smirk following Professor Snape's last comment.

Professor Snape continued after a slight pause for a touch of drama: "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can show you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." He paused, looking over at Patience, who was still diligently taking down his every word for later reference. "Then again…" Professor Snape began quietly, looking directly at Patience, unbeknownst to her. "…maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay _attention!"_

Patience had looked up from her parchment after this last statement. Had someone been goofing off? Had that been the reason for Professor Snape's sudden change of tone?

_~*SS*~ _

Severus Snape was delivering the usual "Bottle fame, brew glory" speech that he gave all his first year classes, and occasionally even the second year ones, when he noticed a dark-haired girl scribbling away at her parchment with a decidedly bored, but intense expression on her face. He could only imagine what she was writing; probably something about what a snarky git she had for a Potions' professor. He felt his blood temperature rise at the thought of how little respect this mere _child_ showed him and a slight sense of satisfaction at being able to show not only this impudent little girl, but all his students _exactly_ who was in charge. _She is sitting in the front row, does the silly girl think her blatant show of inattention would go unnoticed - or does she simply think that I will tolerate such disrespect? Well, it seems she is in for quite a surprise_, the professor thought, inwardly smirking.

Now, you might suppose that all these thoughts would take at least several minutes to pass through a person's mind, but as Severus was an exceptionally quick thinker, it in fact took little more than a quarter of a minute.

"…maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay _attention!"_ She did not seem startled as he'd intended, but she did at least look up, in what mistakenly appeared to be a lazy manner (when in fact it was merely hesitant). "Ms…?" The girl was looking right at him but seemed uncertain that it was herself that was being addressed. To make himself clearer Severus took a pointed step in her direction. By now the entire class was staring at her…

_~*MH*~ _

By now the entire class was staring at her and despite Mercy's cool and calm demeanor, she was well aware of it. In fact, she would have loved to just apparate a thousand miles away. The worst of it was the way the teacher glared at her so calmly. It wasn't that she was actually afraid of him – on the contrary. She simply didn't like the fact that she hadn't even been in the school for an entire day, and already a teacher hated her – and one she respected and admired, no less!

When Mercy had first looked up she wasn't certain if it was she who was being spoken to or someone else. It was when Professor Snape took a step in her direction that she understood that it _was_ – to her dismay – she who was being spoken to, and she who would also be required to answer.

"Merciful Hope, sir," Mercy said, sitting up strait and speaking in a clear, calm voice that spoke of confidence she did not posses. She sat there, staring at him calmly and respectfully, her hands folded neatly on her desk.

_~*SS*~ _

"Merciful Hope, sir," the girl replied, in what Severus chose to think of as an "arrogant" manner. Severus heard several laughs at her answer. She was mocking him… or at least he thought she was. But the expression on her face was so serious, so _calm_… But such a name was surely impossible…?

"What is your _real_ name, and no more nonsense?" Severus said slowly to the young girl still sitting calmly before him and looking into his eyes without even a trace of fear.

"My name, sir, is in fact, Merciful Gracious Hope." Completely neutral, her voice gave nothing away.

Severus looked at her doubtfully for a moment.

"Sir, it truly is her name," came a voice to Severus' left. He turned his head to look at the speaker. "I heard it called during the sorting ceremony, Professor." Harry Potter was the owner of said voice. Severus recognized him immediately, so much did he look like his odious father. Except for the eyes. Those and those alone belonged to Lily. There was no other trace of her in the boy.

_Lily._ Severus' heart ached at the thought of what could have been – what _should_ have been. James Potter had stolen her from him, plain and simple. The boy in front of him should have been _his_ son, not Potter's. He looked more closely at the boy-who-lived. The same arrogance, the same pride, undoubtedly the same bullying nature. Severus would enjoy taking him down a peg or two.

"Five points from Gryffindor for interfering between a teacher and a student, Mr. _Potter_," Severus said sneeringly.

The bushy-haired girl (whom Severus later found out was one Hermione Know-It-All Granger) sitting next to Potter began to protest.

"But sir, that is not fair! He merely said-"

"_Ten_ points from Gryffindor. Is there anyone _else_ who wishes to interfere?" Severus asked menacingly, eyeing his classroom with a silent dare. "Very well then," he continued, turning back to the girl who had started all of this fuss. "Ms. _Hope_," he sneered. "Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" A look crossed her face that made her seem torn between two paths, but it passed as quickly as it came and her face returned to her emotionless state.

"Sir, I am not certain how exactly this pertains to…"

"You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Ms. Hope, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"I- uhm…"

"And what is the difference between monksford and wolfsbane?"

Mercy ducked her head, refusing to meet his eyes.

_Not so arrogant now, are we, little girl?_

"I see that you do not know. Put your arm down, you silly girl," Snape barked at Hermione Granger, who had been vying to answer the question. Snape turned back to the girl, enjoying her obvious discomfort.

"It seems that you don't know the answer to any of these questions. Pity. Perhaps next time you will pay more attention."

In a billow of robes, Snape turned and walked toward his desk.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class," a female voice said, breaking up the whispered giggles and murmurs mocking Ms. Hope.

Snape turned to find that it was Ms. Hope herself speaking.

_What are you up to?_

_~*MH*~ _

Despite her best efforts, when Professor Snape turned away with an arrogant sneer on his condescending face, Mercy lost her temper, something that she very rarely did.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition…" Mercy said, imitating his tone and expression so perfectly it was absolutely chilling to watch.

"I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can show you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay _attention!_  
"I believe that is where you broke off into challenging my knowledge. Speaking of which…  
"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful that it is known as the draft of the living dead. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat that will save you from most poisons. As for monksford and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. The bottom line, is really that I was paying absolutely _biblical_ attention to every word that you were saying… _sir_," Mercy finished, lightly tossing her honey-colored hair out of her stormy eyes. She raised her eyebrow in silent challenge, daring him to contradict her answer.

The entire room was deadly silent. No one had ever before told off Severus Snape, and even the first years knew it. And suddenly someone started clapping. And then another someone followed. And then another someone. And another. And another… And soon the whole room was cheering for the girl who had told off Severus Snape, consequences be damned.

"_Silence!_" Professor Snape roared.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: Whadda ya think? Should I continue??? **

**_~ Jane_**

* * *


	2. You're An Ass

_**Sticking With You **_

_**Chapter Two: "You're An Ass."**_

* * *

**A/N: New chapter. Love me! **

**I own nothing but Mercy, my OCs, and the storyline. **

_**~ Jane**_

* * *

"_Silence!_" Professor Snape roared.

The whole room went very quiet, giving Severus a moment to think.

He was absolutely stunned. He had been under the impression that nothing in the world would ever catch him by surprise again – that he truly had seen it all – but now he found himself utterly stunned by this eleven year old girl who had just humiliated him in his own classroom.

"Well? Why aren't you all copying this down?" Severus asked his silent class. The whole room with the exception of Mercy Hope began writing Mercy's answer on their parchment. Hope simply watched at him, waiting for him to make the next move.

"We'll discuss your punishment after class, Ms. Hope," Severus sneered. She eyed him coolly, but said nothing. He walked up to his desk and sat behind it, keeping a watchful eye on a certain honey-haired student.

_~*MH*~_

The rest of class had been relatively uninteresting, with the exception of that blonde-haired boy, Draco Malfoy, who had smiled at Mercy conspiratorial when no one else was looking. He seemed to like her spirit. Mercy could see herself becoming good friends with him under the right circumstances. Unfortunately, her House had been left undecided. The night before, the Sorting Hat seemed unable to find the right house for her. Mercy was supposed to go and speak to Dumbledore about it that evening so that it could be decided what house she was to go in. Until then she was staying in one of the spare rooms in the castle that had previously belonged to a teacher.

Mercy had a feeling that she was going to have to choose what House to go in, and it wasn't a decision she was looking forward to. Mercy couldn't even see the point in having 'Houses' anyway. All it did was encourage unhealthy competition, spread ill will between Houses, and prejudice against anyone who didn't belong to a specific House. It was simply a flawed system. It made no sense whatsoever. How could Mercy side with one House knowing that it would forever separate her from everyone else in the other three Houses?

Mercy sighed. She would have other things to worry about first if the scowl on Professor Snape's face was anything to tell by.

Class ended and all students except Mercy filed out, looking over their shoulders at Mercy and whispering between themselves, some giggling. Draco Malfoy gave her a nod, and Harry Potter and the bushy-haired girl both gave her sympathetic looks.

Mercy breathed deeply as the doors closed the other students out – or more accurately, closed her in with Professor Snape. She picked up her things and strode up to his desk with her head held high, trying to portray confidence that she certainly didn't feel at the moment.

_Here goes nothing…_

_~*SS*~_

Severus Snape had been waiting patiently to speak with Hope since she had first talked back to him, but as class had progressed he became eager to speak with her for another reason. The girl seemed sharp – more than sharp, if he was honest with himself. The way she so quickly came up with the answers to his questions – the same questions he had been so sure that she would never be able to answer – had intrigued him. He was curious how far her intelligence and quick thinking extended.

As his pupils filed out, he made a snap judgment. He was nearly positive that he would regret it but his curiosity overcame his dislike of snot-nosed eleven year olds.

Severus watched Ms. Hope as she gathered her things and strode up to his desk in a haughty manner, eyeing his prey closely.

"Well?" Severus said, putting as much intimidation into his voice as he could and raising his eyebrow expectantly whilst sitting at his desk and steepling his fingers in front of him.

"Well what?" Hope asked, her sea-green eyes shining in confusion.

"Don't you have anything to say?"

Ms. Hope's eyes furrowed in confusion and her eyes darted around the room. Severus smirked inwardly.

_He had her exactly where he wanted her…_

"Have you considered redecorating? This place is like a giant cave," Ms. Hope said unexpectedly, tossing her long, limp golden hair over her shoulder.

Again, Severus had been outsmarted by his own question. Severus gritted his teeth to keep his calm intact, something that only seemed to be a struggle with the Dark Lord and this particular student.

"I _meant_, don't you have anything to say for _yourself?_" Severus' oily smooth voice said quietly. "A plea, or an excuse perhaps?"

"Nope."

Severus' brow furrowed. Now _he_ was the one that was confused.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Most students would be shaking in their robes at this moment."

"I'm not most students," Hope said, jutting her hip out and folding her arms over her books. Every fiber of her being sang of defiance and Severus was determined to silence it.

"I can see that. Nonetheless, you did show a shocking lack of respect towards me in my classroom. There will be repercussions, Ms. Hope. I've decided-"

"I think you'll find that respect is _earned_, Professor Snape. You have a long way to go toward earning mine. Besides, you asked for it. You were being an ass."

"A _year's_ worth of detention, Hope! You'll serve it assisting me with whatever I need you to assist me with. Restocking my supplies, cleaning up after students-"

"You can give me _seven_ years worth of detention. It doesn't change the fact that you're still an ass," Hope declared hotly.

"Very well then. You can serve detention with me for as long as you remain at Hogwarts'," Severus said chillingly. "Seven years _exactly_, Ms. Hope."

"_Fine_. I'll take it, and I hope you'll be the better for having spent a little time with a human being that doesn't wet themselves every time you get your knickers in a twist!" Hope shouted.

"I'm not done, Ms. Hope-"

"Well, _I_ am," Hope said, storming out of the classroom door, flourishing her wand behind her so that the heavy door shut out any sound of protest from Severus.


	3. Making The Vow

_**Sticking With You **_

_**Chapter Three: "Making The Vow." **_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like! :) **

_**~ Jane**_

* * *

The door slammed, leaving Severus alone with his thoughts. He nearly got up and chased after her to make her explain her insane behavior, for insane it was. No one in their right state of mind would speak to him as she had done. Severus was no fool. He knew what his students thought of him, but the idea of a student actually _daring_ to…

Severus was beyond anger. He would make her pay for her insolence. Heaven knew he had the next seven years to teach her the meaning of respect, and he had every intention of following through. He wasn't looking forward to having a snot-nosed disrespectful student hanging about him for the next seven years, but she really had gotten him curious. She wasn't even afraid of him. But then again, she had yet to know the full extent of his power and what he was capable of.

But she would see. Oh, yes. She would see…

***

Mercy sat down at the first set of stairs that she saw, shaking too badly from her fury to continue standing upright, let alone walking. It was supposed to be different there. There wasn't supposed to be injustice and cruelty and horrid people trying to crush her under their feet. It wasn't supposed to be like it was at home, if one could even call it that.

Unable to control her emotions anymore, a strangled cry escaped her lips. It was the sound of despair. Years long despair that could no longer be suppressed. She was alone. Unloved. She had no real hopes for a future. And she was so, _so alone!_

There on those steps Mercy finally gave way. Broken sobs shook her slight frame, causing her to cough and choke more than once. Little did she know that someone was listening…

A blonde boy watched her from the shadows made by a large statue of Zeus, his heart aching for the girl. Draco Malfoy knew the sound of despair better than nearly anyone his age. It had forced its way from his own throat on more than one occasion.

Slowly, hesitantly, he stepped out of the shadows and sat down beside the girl. His second class of the day had already begun but he had waited behind to see if the girl was a Slytherin and followed her quietly when she came out of Snape's classroom. She hadn't been wearing the robes of any House as far as he could tell, but wore plain muggle clothes instead. Blue jeans and a jumper.

The girl was so absorbed in her misery that she didn't even notice the boy beside her, but simply kept on with her weeping.

"Hello," Draco finally said when he couldn't bear to hear her crying anymore.

Mercy gasped and sat bolt upright, shocked to hear someone speaking to her. She stopped when she saw that it was one of the boys she had thought about in class. She slowly wiped a few stray tears away from her face.

"Hello," she replied quietly. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I waited behind for you. I…" Draco hesitated, his explanation halted by more tears escaping her eyes. She seemed so sad and yet so hopeful, as though his next word were the difference between death and life for her. It made him think more carefully on what he was going to say.

"Are… Are you alright? Why were you crying?"

Mercy's face fell, her eyes filled with pain and embarrassment.

"I… I'm alone here. Just like I was there. It wasn't supposed to be this way," Mercy said solemnly. "I was supposed to make friends and be happy. No oppression, no tyrants."

"Oh, Snape's not all that bad. He's my godfather you know."

Mercy looked up in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You said 'there'? You mean back home, don't you?" Draco asked tentatively.

Darkness filled Mercy's features, bitterness in her eyes.

"If you could even call it that. It didn't used to be this way. I was happy there once – when my real guardian was alive. But he died, you see, and now his relatives have come and nothing is the same as it was. My guardian left me in their charge. I don't think he knew what kind of people they were."

"Guardian? Don't you have any parents?" Draco asked, his snobby nature rearing its head in his tone and features. It faded instantly though when a sob broke from her as she shook her head 'no'.

"Well, lots of people don't have parents," Draco said hastily, trying to comfort her. "They turn out just fine."

"I suppose. But I don't even have any brothers or sisters to make up for it. If I had even just one to love me, I feel that I could get through anything."

Draco tried to think what he could say to comfort her but after that it seemed rather hopeless. But then an idea struck him.

"I know!" he exclaimed excitedly. "I don't have any brothers or sisters either."

"And?" Mercy said doubtfully.

"_I_ could be your brother!" Draco's face beamed with pride at his 'brilliant' idea.

"What!?" Mercy cried out in shock. "You can't be my brother! We're not related!"

"I could be your _blood_ brother. Those American Indians used to do it all the time with white muggles. I read it in a book once. If muggles can do it then I don't see why _we_ can't. We are _wizards_, after all!"

"Do you really mean it?" Mercy said breathlessly, excitement and hope written all over her face.

"Of course I do. I am a Malfoy, after all," Draco said haughtily.

Mercy's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What does being a Malfoy have to do with anything?"

"I don't know. It's just something my father says all the time," Draco replied offhandedly.

"Oh. Well, what do we need to do to become blood brothers- blood _siblings_, I mean?" Mercy asked.

"Well," Draco said, taking the role of teacher with pride. "First we have to make cuts in our wrists. Let me get my wand…"

Draco fished around in his pocket for several moments before locating the desired object.

"There it is. _Slicio_," he whispered, dragging the wand across his wrist lightly. As he did so a slight cut formed on his skin where he had dragged his wand. He winced at the pain but made no noise. He was far too well accustomed to it to whine over a slight cut, unless for attention.

"And now I do the same to yours," Draco said taking her hand in his and turning it palm up. A cut formed on her wrist as well. She neither winced nor made a sound. She too was accustomed to pain.

Draco pressed their bleeding wrists together and looked up into her eyes.

"You must repeat what I say but with your own name instead of mine. Alright?" he asked solemnly.

"Alright," Mercy said with equal seriousness.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy…"

"I, Merciful Gracious Hope…"

"Do solemnly swear to be faithful and true…"

"Do solemnly swear to be faithful and true…"

"A brother, protector and friend…"

"A sister, protector and friend…"

"To Merciful Gracious Hope…"

"To Draco Lucius Malfoy…"

"'Til death do us part."

"'Til death do us part."

"I swear to love her as my sister…"

"I swear to love him as my brother…"

"And be her confidant…"

"And be his confidant…"

"Until the end of all time."

"Until the end of all time."

"Should I break this vow…"

"Should I break this vow…"

"May Merlin himself come back from the dead…"

"May Merlin himself come back from the dead…"

"And perform every Unforgivable curse on me until _I_ am dead."

"And perform every Unforgivable curse on me until _I_ am dead."

"May filiolus exsisto testis ut is voveo."

"May filiolus exsisto testis ut is voveo."

They remained silent for a moment, neither of them believing what had just occurred. A moment ago they were strangers. And now they were brother and sister. Mercy was the first to speak.

"Are we really brother and sister now? Forever?"

"Yes, unless we want Merlin to hex us to death. We'd better get to class," Draco said, rising from his seat and holding his hand out to his new sister. "The teachers will be wondering where we are. I've already missed Care of Magical Creatures."

"Really? That was _my_ next class! I do hope we have a lot of classes together. Wouldn't that be nice?" Mercy said, taking his hand jovially and rising to take her place by his side.

"Draco?" Mercy said, her brow furrowed in confusion. "How did you come up with the Latin part of our vow?"

"Oh, was it Latin? I don't really remember. I think it's something I read in one of my father's books."

"It's from Malchior's Solemn Vows. What we just said means, 'may the gods be witness to this vow.' If a vow is ended with those words then a bond is formed. We couldn't hate one another if we tried. We'll be compelled by the power of the gods to follow the exact terms of our vow… forever."

Draco thought for a moment before answering.

"Well, in that case I certainly am glad I made the vow to you instead of that awful Pansy Parkinson! Come on. We're libel to get a hundred years of detention at this rate!"

Regardless of Draco's seeming concern about getting detention, neither of them hurried down the hall to get to their classes. Instead they took their time, talking about everything and nothing, just getting to know one another. Neither of them saw the figure of the man who had witnessed the whole thing.

Mr. Filch stood there in another shadowy part of the hall, his hideous cat Mrs. Norris held in his arms. He was wiping away his tears with the tip of her tail.

* * *

**A/N: This is in no way a Draco/OC fic. In the next chapter I will state the pairings. **

**_~ Jane_**


End file.
